


Check Out This Old Thing

by fields_of_falafel



Series: domestic!ryden AU [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's going through some photos and finds himself in forgotten 2008 photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Out This Old Thing

**Author's Note:**

> i am literal trash oh well

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and the two of them had nowhere to be. The dogs were asleep in their bedroom, where Ryan was passing the time on his laptop, listening to some old demos that he was thinking about revamping and putting on the new record. He could faintly hear Brendon drumming in his studio and smiled to himself. Perfect marriage between a person and an instrument right there, although he wished his studio would get soundproofed. He didn’t want any complaints from the neighbors.

Ah, the domestic life, Ryan thought, sighing. It was so simple and calm, and he missed it so much when he was on tour, but of course he wished for tour life when he was at home like this. They had a few shows this month, though, so it shouldn’t be too bad.

At the moment Ryan was watching the other bands and artists that had performed at Reading and Leeds the week before. He’d watched bits and pieces of other bands, and they were good. He didn’t have any preferences, but at the same time he didn’t have any dislikes. For themselves, Reading and Leeds had been amazing. They hadn’t gone in several years, since it conflicted with other shows or events that were going on at the time. The last time they’d played was probably 2012, about a year and a half after Vices came out. Ryan had collaborated much more with Brendon on that album than the previous two, since Brendon expressed an interest in songwriting. Ryan critiqued it from time to time, but mostly let Brendon handle it. The Reading and Leeds crowd had been amazing that year, and it seemed to be even more fun this year. Brendon did his usual what he liked to call ‘stage gay’ and was frequently stealing kisses with him. Ryan was far too used to it and rolled his eyes nearly every time.

Speaking of Reading and Leeds, Ryan thought as he moved his laptop off of his lap and started burrowing through the suitcase he’d taken to the U.K. Aha! There they were. He pulled the small stack of photos out of the corner of his suitcase and began to thumb through the pictures he’d taken. About half of them were of just Brendon, both before and after their sets, and also at the hotel. They were just pictures he’d snapped at the most random of moments, simply because he thought a picture needed to be taken. He also had several of backstage with the entire band. Over the past few years it’d become a tradition to take a picture before going on and right after they got off. Ryan had suggested it and everyone had thought it was a great idea, so now he had several hundred pictures of just them backstage, not to mention thousands of other random photos he’d taken.

He moved to the closet and pulled out photo albums where he put his favorites and pulled out the one for August. Quietly he sorted through his photos, captioning some and sticking them in the album while others he put into a stack that’d he stick in an old shoebox. As soon as he finished, he put the photos back in their new respective places. As he turned, his eye caught an old box, tucked under some old tour-wear, probably from Pretty. Odd. era. Yeah, it was from that era. He could practically smell the weed just by looking at it.

He pulled the box out from under the clothes, peering through it. He found several hundred photos of himself during the 2008-2009 era. He laughed at some of the photos of him and Brendon, and some including Jon and Spencer. The only thing was that he couldn’t remember having the pictures taken. Hmm. He’d have to go ask Brendon.

Ryan hastily put the photos back in the box and carried them out to the studio where Brendon was still drumming like the spaz he was. Brendon didn’t see him come in and Ryan silently watched him drum for a moment. Brendon looked up when he finished with a wide smile on his face and seemed surprised to see his husband there.

“Having fun there, babe?” Ryan asked with a half-smile on his face. If it was possible, Brendon’s smile grew even bigger and he tapped the drums just a few more times. Ryan made his way over to where one of the guitars was sitting, strumming a few chords, trying to find a good match with what Bren had been playing on his drums.

Brendon laughed, asking “When was the last time we jammed?”

“You were jamming about ten seconds ago.” Ryan noted, focusing on his guitar. He’d almost completely forgotten about the pictures until Brendon said, “We haven’t properly jammed since _Pretty. Odd_.”

“We have too!” Ryan protested, putting the guitar back in its place. “Speaking of which, I found some old photos.” Brendon raised an eyebrow.

“I was digging through the closet-"

“I thought you were out of the closet.” Brendon butted in, and Ryan immediately rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” Bren moved over to where Ryan was sitting on the small couch with the box in hand.

“Holy shit, these are old.” Brendon picked up a handful of photos, thumbing through them.

“This one is my personal favorite.” Ryan showed Brendon a photo of Brendon half-naked with his pants unbuttoned, holding spoons over his eyes while sticking his tongue out.

“I do _not_ remember that.” Brendon immediately objected and decided to retaliate by showing Ryan a picture of an apparently drunk Ryan, holding a liquor bottle in one hand and holding a drawing what looked like something that could be lyrics but looked much more like scribbles, and he had a wide smile on his face.

“Oh no, okay, that’s horrible.” Ryan looked away. “At least I’m not as embarrassing as you.” Ryan held up another picture where Brendon was again half-naked, although this time his pants were around his knees and for some odd reason he was holding a banana in an incredibly obscene way. Brendon burst out laughing. It was Ryan who cringed. Why had he married such an odd person?

They looked through a few more tour/party photos until they reached the bottom of the box, where the two found an envelope labeled July 2011.

“Oh, shit, this is when we got married.” Brendon was smiling as he opened up the envelope. It’s true, they were pictures of the wedding and the reception, and even a few when Brendon and Ryan were alone that night.

Ryan rested his head against Bren’s shoulder as they flipped through the photos. Of course they already had over a hundred photos from the wedding but between the both of them they had no idea who took these photos, except for the ones that were taken when they were alone.

The first few dozen photos were of both Ryan and Brendon walking down the aisle and meeting at the altar. They’d had a unique set-up, with two aisles instead of one of them being the ‘bride’. Most of them were taken directly before, during, and after when they kissed for the first time as husbands.

“You were so nervous.” Brendon laughed, pointing at Ryan’s face in one of the photos.

“So were you.” Ryan retorted.

“Was not. I was totally ready to fuck you as legally married men.”

“So the truth finally comes out, you sex-crazed fool.”

“That’s right babe, I married you for your dick.” Brendon laughed, wrapping an arm around Ryan. Ryan leaned into the touch, pulling the photos into his hands.

“I knew it.” Ryan responded as he began thumbing through other photos.

“Check it out, Jon and Spencer.” Ryan showed Bren a photo of Jon and Spencer together at the wedding. They’d had a fling back a long time ago, but had since moved on. It had caused slight troubles, which led to the long wait between Pretty. Odd. and Vices. Jon and Spencer had worked it out, and both Brendon and Ryan they still fucked on tour from time to time.

“They totally fucked after Reading.” Brendon said aloud and Ryan nodded. The two of them always knew it when they fucked. Jon usually had a certain glow about him and Spencer couldn’t shut up.

“They’ve always fucked at Reading.” Brendon nodded at Ryan’s statement.

“We always fuck at Reading too.” Brendon smirked, his hand straying.

Ryan shook his head. “Something about the U.K. makes you exceptionally horny.”

“It’s those British accents.” Brendon told him in a horrible British accent.

“Should I talk in a British accent all the time then?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“Nah, that’d just be weird.” Both of them laughed.

Ryan then looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Is your hand on my dick for any real reason?”

“Is wanting to fuck a real reason?”

“I applaud you on your great way to initiate sex.”

“Right, sorry.” Brendon turned his face and suddenly turned back with his signature Look. “Would you, Ryan Ross Urie, like to fuck me, Brendon Urie, in the ass?”

Ryan burst out laughing. “You’re such an asshole.” Ryan stood up, pulling Brendon to his feet.

“Well go on,” Ryan was laughing as he gestured towards the door, “Lead the way.”

Brendon practically ran back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading as always! i know these aren't great, they're really just unedited fluff pieces that come to mind but i've heard that it brightens some people's day so i'll keep uploading as long as you keep liking it :D please leave a kudos or even a comment if you wouldn't mind and again, thank you so much for reading! ily all


End file.
